


Shore Leave

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-08
Updated: 2006-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The crew finds a planet suitable for shore leave. Includes Mayweather/f. (08/10/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers, 1.08 "Breaking The Ice."  
  
Many many thanks to Tami and Kat for their spectacular beta job. You guys rock! *hugs*  


* * *

Archer strode onto the bridge.

"Report," He said and sat down in his seat.

"It is a Minshara class planet, similar to Earth. The atmosphere is 17 percent oxygen, 81 percent nitrogen. It hosts a diverse ecology of different plants, but I see no signs of humanoid life forms."

Archer looked downtrodden for a moment. It obviously wouldn't be a first contact mission; however, it would make a good place for shore leave. He perked up a bit and looked over at T'Pol.

"Perhaps this planet would be suitable for shore leave for the crew," she suggested.

"You read my mind," he grinned at her, and she raised her brow at him. He stood to make his way back to his ready room.

T'Pol stood and cleared her throat. "If I may suggest, we should send a survey team ahead to make sure everything is satisfactory before the crew takes leave," she suggested.

"Alright," he nodded. "Assemble a team and go on down. Let me know how it goes." He entered his ready room.

### 4 Hours Later

He looked up as he heard T'Pol's voice float through his ready room.

"T'Pol to Captain Archer."

He pressed the button, "Archer here, go ahead."

"The team and I have assessed the planet. It seems suitable for the crew to take shore leave. I would suggest perhaps a day or two for each member."

"Sounds wonderful. I'll have Ensign Ray divide up groups. Why don't you and the team come on back up and pack. Archer out," He disconnected the line.

He stood and contacted the Ensign before making his way to his quarters. He had to pack.

After he had packed a small bag containing enough clothes and necessities for two days, he decided to stop by T'Pol's quarters to see if she would like to walk with him to the shuttle. He had arranged it so that they would be taking shore leave together. He hoped this would give them the chance to get closer together, learn more about each other.

He grinned to himself, thinking of all the ways he'd like to learn her and then shook his head, tamping those thoughts down.

"You ready, boy," Archer asked, looking down at his beagle. Porthos barked his response and wagged his tail.

Grinning, he grabbed his bag and made his way out of his quarters and down the hall to T'Pol's, Porthos trotting alongside.

He pressed the chime and waited a moment before her door opened. She raised her eyebrows at him and then asked, "May I help you, Captain?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to accompany me to the shuttle. We are in the same group so we get to take shore leave together."

"I hadn't planned on taking shore leave," T'Pol replied moving to let Archer in.

"What do you mean? Why aren't you going," Archer asked, setting his bag down and picking up Porthos.

"I was just going to go over some of the scans from the survey this morning. Vulcan's don't need shore leaves, Captain," She reminded him, casting a glance at the small dog in Archer's arms.

"Well, I want you to come on this one. You didn't take the last one, and I think it would be wise if you took this one. Everyone needs a vacation, T'Pol. Who knows, maybe you'll even enjoy yourself," He smiled.

"Captain...," she started.

"I don't want to hear it Sub-Commander. Now go pack a bag, I'll wait here for you," He said.

She stood, looking at him for a moment.

"Please don't make me make that an order," He pleaded.

She nodded and turned, bending down and pulling a small bag out from beneath her bed.

He watched as she moved swiftly and surely, placing items in the bag, making sure that everything was in its place.

Finally she closed the bag and zipped it up. Turning towards him, she nodded. "I'm ready."

"Great! Let's get this show on the road," He said, setting Porthos back down. He opened the door and let her precede him out of the room.

They entered the shuttle bay and made their way over to the shuttle they would be taking down to the surface.

"Hey, Cap'n," Trip said as Archer and T'Pol drew near.

"Hey, Trip. You excited?" Archer asked, placing his bag into the cargo bay, and reaching down to place T'Pol's in as well. She shot him a curious glance at his attempt at chivalry.

"You betcha. I heard from Lieutenant Barrett that it was absolutely perfect down there. I think she said it reminded her of the Garden of Eden," Trip said, practically bouncing up and down.

"Will you calm down, please," Hoshi said, poking her head out of the shuttle. "I swear, Captain, he's been like this ever since he found out we were taking shore leave."

Trip beamed up at Hoshi. "Sorry, but ya know I like having the chance to go on vacation."

"Will you just get in here? You're holding us up," She grinned, shaking her head.

Trip jumped up into the shuttle, casting a glance back over his shoulder at the Captain and Sub-Commander.

Archer laughed and gestured for T'Pol to board the shuttle before him. She gingerly stepped inside and took a seat opposite the hatch. Archer followed, closing the hatch as he boarded.

Mayweather turned around to look at them saying his hellos.

The shuttle roared to life as the docking doors opened, allowing them to exit the stomach of the ship.

Archer sighed and leaned back watching the stars fade as they entered the planets atmosphere. He closed his eyes, the hum of the shuttlepod lulling him to sleep. He awoke as he felt the shuttle come to rest on the planets surface. Opening his eyes, he caught a glimpse of the surroundings through the front window of the pod. Smiling, he reached over and opened the hatch. Porthos, who had been lying at his feet, jumped out of the pod and ran around in the lush green grass. Archer laughed to himself and hopped out of the pod, reaching in and helping T'Pol out.

As his hand touched hers, he shivered in spite of the warmth. She always had that affect on him.

Once he was certain she was standing on the solid ground he let go of her hand. He looked at her and watched as she took a scanner out of her belt and moved it around taking scans.

"T'Pol," he whispered. "No work."

She looked at him, then quietly put the scanner back into her belt.

Porthos ran back up to them, and quickly trotted over to T'Pol. He jumped up, resting his paws on her shin.

T'Pol looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. "Porthos please sit down," She said.

Archer gaped as his dog obeyed, removing his paws from her leg and sitting down at her feet. He raised his eyes to T'Pol and noticed a small glint in her eyes, almost as if she was proud of herself.

"How did you do that," He asked, dumbfounded.

She raised an eyebrow in response and turned to lift her bag out of the cargo hold without answering him. Without saying a word, she tossed his bag at him. He caught it and smiled to himself.

Trip and Hoshi exited the shuttle and grabbed their bags. Porthos looked up and ran over to Hoshi, jumping up and trying to get her to pet him. She giggled and bent down, running her hand over his furry head.

"You are such a cutie," Hoshi giggled.

"I try," Trip grinned down at her.

"I was talking about Porthos," She replied shaking her head, smiling.

Trip laughed and looked up at Archer.

"The team said that they found a prime camping site over that hill there. We were all thinking that we could camp out together in a group. Whatcha say," Trip asked.

Archer looked back at T'Pol for a second, then turned back to Trip. "I think I'm going to look around for bit, see all that this planet has," He said, tipping his head in T'Pol's direction.

Trip squinted his eyes in confusion and nodded his head.

"Alrighty. Well then, I guess I'll see ya later," He said and turned back to Hoshi. Archer looked over at Hoshi, who was stroking Porthos' ears.

"Come on, boy," Archer commanded.

The beagle looked at Archer, then back at Hoshi. He let out a small whimper, obviously not wanting to leave the caresses.

"Traitor," Archer grumbled at the dog.

Hoshi grinned and smacked her leg signaling the dog to jump up. She reached down and picked him up, cradling him to her cheek.

"I'll take care of him until you get back. We'll have fun, won't we Porthos," She asked letting the dog lick her cheek.

T'Pol crinkled her nose in distaste and moved to follow Trip and Hoshi towards the campsite.

"Hey, wait, T'Pol," Archer rushed to her. "I was hoping you might want to do a little exploring with me."

"I thought that the crew was going to socialize in a group."

"Well, yeah, but don't you want to look around here for a bit. We'll head back later on," He said, his lips forming a lopsided grin.

She was quiet for a moment so he decided to deliver the final motive.

"Come on, they'll probably just sit around telling ghost stories, illogically frightening each other. Do you really want to be around that?" He asked.

"If I recall correctly, I do believe it was you that suggested that I fraternize with the crew."

Archer sighed.

"I know I did but I thought you might enjoy some time alone away from the group. Everyone needs a vacation. Wouldn't it be nice to just get away from all the human emotions," Archer reasoned.

"I would still be with you," She pointed out. Before he could say anything, she interrupted him. "However, I have found that your emotions are not as difficult to block out as others. Your reasons are acceptable."

Archer grinned.

"Alright then! Let's see what this planet has to offer."

Trip walked beside Hoshi, watching her out of the corner of his eye as she was nuzzling Porthos.

"Hey, if you keep doin that, a man could get jealous ya know," He grinned.

"Yeah right, like you would ever be jealous of a dog," Hoshi smiled up at the handsome man walking next to her.

"Well ya never know. I might just be getting a lil green-eyed over your obvious amorous affections to Porthos there."

"Uh huh...my 'obvious amorous affections?' You have no need to be jealous," She looked in his eyes, then quickened her pace.

Trip stood in his spot for a second watching her walk away.

What had just happened? Had she just said what he thought she said?

Shaking his head he followed behind her, silently thanking God that the Sub-Commander wasn't going to be around. He might just have a chance to get closer to Hoshi without the Vulcan eye's peering down his back.

Archer laughed as he pointed out a small furry lizard type creature scurrying up a tree. T'Pol nodded and took out her scanner. Archer shot her a "No work" look as she held the scanner out towards the specimen.

"I'm only seeing if it might be harmful," She stated and snapped the scanner closed.

"Is it?"

"It does not appear to be, but without further analysis I'm unable to give an accurate response."

"Well then, how about we just stay away from the local life forms, shall we," Archer pressed his hand to her back, signaling her to move on.

"Agreed."

Archer readjusted his hold on his bag. The scenery was beautiful. Huge trees sprung up from the ground, shading the area they were walking in. A large field, where the shuttlepod had landed lay behind them, while a large mountain range stood before them.

The mountains were topped with what appeared to be snow that, when the sun hit it, glowed bright silver.

Archer took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the fresh air. T'Pol looked back at him.

"Are you alright, Captain," She asked, confused as to his deep breath.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just breathing in the fresh air. It's so crisp, so clean, don't you think?"

T'Pol's nose twitched as she breathed in.

"Yes, it is quite 'clean' smelling."

Archer watched as she turned and started walking once again. He stared at her form and realized once more just how stunning she was. She was beautiful, painfully so. Even her hair, which he had once thought to be an unattractive style, had grown on him. It just added to the overall package that made up T'Pol. This brought him to a question that he had been itching to ask for some time now, but was never sure when to bring it up.

"T'Pol, can I ask you a question? Why do you wear your hair like that?"

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why the short cut? Every Vulcan I've ever met has had that same style. Why is that?" He asked, scratching his head. He hoped he hadn't offended her. Of course, she would argue that offense was an emotion and therefore she couldn't be offended.

"It is efficient."

"Well so are other styles of hair. Why that particular cut?"

"It is efficient. That is what hair is for. It would be illogical to have a cut that required extra maintenance and styling, like some human hair."

"Do all Vulcan's have that style?"

"Not all, no. Mostly just the Vulcan's in the High Command or Science Consult," She paused. "I believe it could be stated that it is part of the uniform."

"Oh, I see."

"Is there something offensive about my hair to you Captain?" She asked, wondering why he had brought it up.

"No, no, it's just something that I've been wondering about for a while now and never knew when to ask. I like it."

She looked at him strangely for a moment and then nodded.

"Thank-you."

"You're welcome."

A comfortable silence overwhelmed the forest as the two looked at each other for a few moments. A faint rushing noise caught Archer's attention and he moved his gaze from T'Pol to look over her shoulder.

"I think I hear a stream," He said, moving past her in the direction of the noise.

"You are correct. I heard it a few minutes ago."

He looked back at her and then back to the stream.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I thought that you had heard it. Also, I was unaware that it was important," She stated simply.

"Sure it is. It's a human tradition. You have to follow a stream to see where it leads. Come on, let's go see it."

Archer reached back and, taking a chance, grabbed T'Pol's hand pulling her with him. She looked down at their entwined hands, but made no protest to stop the contact. Archer pulled her towards the direction of the sounding stream. The trees parted and he gasped at the site that lay before him.

Hoshi looked over at Trip, who was bending over and stuffing his belongings back into his bag. He really did have a nice backside, not that she had noticed it or anything. It was just common knowledge. All the women on board were always comparing the different male crewmembers assets, so to speak. Well, all the women except for the Sub-Commander that is.

Besides, everyone knew that the captain liked her, and she the captain. It was so obvious. It was only a matter of time until they gave into their mutual attraction and finally did something about it.

Hoshi's reverie was broken as someone sat down next to her. She looked up to see Ensign Cutler on the small log next to her.

"Hey, Hoshi, what you looking at?" Cutler grinned.

Hoshi blushed slightly and looked down at Porthos, who was curled up at her feet, his little head resting on her shoes.

"It's okay. I'm just messing with you. Besides, I can see what had you so enthralled," Cutler grinned as she watched Trip bend over once again to retrieve something that he had stuffed back into his bag.

Hoshi smiled and looked back at Trip. Oh yeah, she was definitely enthralled.

T'Pol watched Archer as he gazed out at the stream that lay before them. His eyes had glazed over slightly, and he had a huge grin plastered on his face. He watched the blue-green water rush by, running over small stones that broke the surface.

T'Pol looked back at the water and then at Archer once more as she heard him sigh.

"This is absolutely beautiful, don't you think?" he asked, never taking his eyes off the stream.

"It is pleasing to the eye."

"Well, I guess that means you like it," he replied, turning his grin onto her. "How about we see where this little stream goes."

He started walking in the opposite direction of the way the stream

was flowing. His hand still gripped hers tightly and she wondered if he even realized he was still holding it. The emotions that were flowing off of him and into her were not unpleasant, but she was having slight trouble blocking them.

Deciding that it couldn't do her any harm, she let them wash over her. She felt his excitement over exploring this new world, his fear that something might happen, and a very subtle, but obvious pleasure — a pleasure to be sharing this experience with her.

She shuddered at what that could mean. If she didn't stop this, she could be putting herself in an awkward position.

Resigning herself, she began to pull her hand away from his, when Archer suddenly stopped in front of her. Both stared in wonder at the small expanse of water — the product of a beautiful waterfall. The waterfall was approximately 10 feet high. Blue-green water fell over the side and splashed into a small, but seemingly deep pool at the base.

Archer laughed and looked back at T'Pol. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

She let the images from his touch wash over her once more, and in her mind's eye she saw him splashing in the pool. As she watched, she saw herself jump in from the ledge by the waterfall. In the vision, T'Pol surfaced from the water, as Archer pulled her tightly against him and kissed her passionately.

T'Pol gasped and pulled her hand from his grasp.

Archer smiled and set his bag on the shore. He started to unzip the front of his jumpsuit.

"Captain, I don't believe this would be appropriate," T'Pol started.

"What's the harm? You said so yourself, after the survey team, there isn't anything harmful on this planet. What's the harm in taking a swim? It's not going to hurt anything."

Archer finished pulling off his jumpsuit. He stood before her in his blue underwear.

"Besides," he grinned. "You've seen me in my skivvies before."

After that, he climbed up the side of the waterfall and stood on the ledge beside.

"Geronimo!" he cried out as he jumped off and into the pool, creating a large splash that sent water everywhere, including on the still clothed T'Pol. Archer surfaced a few seconds later.

"Woo, you won't believe how deep this thing is. I don't think I can touch the bottom. Perhaps it's a bottomless pit," he chuckled, his eyebrows waggling.

"Perhaps," T'Pol replied, though it was highly improbable that it was a 'bottomless pit.'

"Come on in, T'Pol. The water is great," Archer said, floating on the top.

"I don't think so."

"Why not? Can't swim," Archer leered.

"Of course I can swim. It would not be logical to be unable to swim. What if we were to come across a fully water planet and I was unable to perform my duties because I could not swim?"

"Then what's stopping you," Archer challenged, turning his face back up towards the heavens.

T'Pol stood there for a moment. He did have a point, and the water did look inviting. Was it right, though, for her to be swimming with her captain? Taking a deep breath, she began to peel off her uniform. Once she was dressed only in her underwear, she looked back over at Archer. He was floating in the water, his eyes closed.

She walked over to the waterfall and crawled up the side to the ledge. What was it he had called out as he jumped?

"Geronimo," she cried, diving into the pool below.

The water stung her skin, as it was much colder than she had realized. She broke the surface, gasping as the cold seeped into her skin. Unable to suppress the shiver that racked her body, she groaned.

Archer swam over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked reaching out and touching her shoulder.

Once again, his previous vision ran through her mind.

She nodded.

"I'm fine. It's just; the water is much colder than I had anticipated."

Archer swam closer and put his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

"Captain, this is inappropriate," T'Pol started, but was cut off by Archer.

"It's Jonathan, T'Pol. We are off duty, you don't have to call me Captain," he said, his voice deep and hushed.

She shivered again, but this time it wasn't from the cold.

Archer felt T'Pol stiffen and shiver, and he once again worried that he had gone too far. He couldn't help himself though, she was so beautiful, she was so smart, and she was here, with him. It was the perfect moment, the moment he had been waiting for his whole life.

Somewhere along the way, she had worked her way into his heart, and now he couldn't get her out of his head. In this instant, looking into her eyes, he could see that he was in her heart as well. All she had to do was allow him to be a man, instead of her superior.

He watched her take a deep breath. She licked her lips and then spoke.

"Jonathan."

She had taken the step that he had offered. Now he knew that in this moment, they weren't captain and first officer; they were Jonathan and T'Pol, man and woman. He smiled when he saw her eyes twinkle.

Suddenly he had a strange feeling that she knew what he was thinking. Screwing up his courage, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. He smiled against her mouth as he realized her lips were just as soft and smooth as he had predicted. Leaning back, he looked into her eyes, trying to find any sign of uneasiness or regret. He saw none.

Trip watched as Hoshi and Cutler talked on the log. Hoshi was so animated when she spoke, must be her good communication skills.

Either that or she was just very girly, which was definitely a good thing. He grinned as she moved her hands in the air as she spoke.

Mayweather walked over to him.

"Hey, the guys were just talking 'bout maybe going for a hike through the forest. You want to join us," Mayweather asked, smiling at him.

"Sounds good to me."

Trip followed Travis over to the small group of men that had gathered together, getting their hiking gear out.

Looking once more over his shoulder at Hoshi, he caught her staring at him. He smiled at her, and watched as she smiled back, batting her eyelashes.

Oh yea, she definitely was girly.

T'Pol could still feel the pressure of Jonathan's lips on her own as she stared into his eyes. His eyes were his most expressive feature. She could look in his eyes and always tell what he was thinking or feeling. As she stared into them, she could see he was hesitant to kiss her again, fearing that it might affront her. He was far from the truth. She let him know with her gaze that his kiss was more than acceptable.

A huge smile broke out on his face and she knew that her message had been received loud and clear. He moved closer to her, pulling her body tightly against his. She could feel the muscles in his chest and arms as he moved slightly, positioning her so that she was more comfortable. His face moved closer and her eyes slipped shut involuntarily. It seemed like years until she finally felt the weight of his lips on hers.

His lips were firm, yet soft and supple. They moved gently against hers in a nameless rhythm. She followed them, chased them. When she felt the wetness of his tongue run against her bottom lip, she was gone. She groaned into his mouth, and opened hers, allowing him entrance. His tongue raked against her teeth, wrestled with hers, and then was chased back into its home, by her own tongue.

She had never kissed like this. Vulcan's didn't participate in these types of activities except with a bondmate.

His kiss was like fire, she felt it in every pore of her body. As his mouth danced over hers, she was lost in the emotional tug of his mind.

Visions and thoughts flooded her mind. She saw herself as the pinpoint of most of his thoughts. His mind seemed to be revolving around her. She felt like a voyeur, but couldn't stop herself from seeing fully what his mind's eye was playing out.

As his thoughts mixed with hers, she saw the two of them in a romantic embrace. He was kissing her shoulder, his hands running over her body. They were both unclothed, laying on the ground.

She shivered at the thought and pressed harder into his kiss, letting her own thoughts flood out and wash over him.

Suddenly he pulled back. He looked straight into her eyes; his eyes questioned her.

"What was that?"

She knew that he had seen her vision in his mind as well.

Archer looked into T'Pol's eyes, wondering what the hell had just happened. He had been kissing her, his mind's eye playing out a fantasy he'd had of her before, and then suddenly his mind was bombarded with visions, thoughts and desires that weren't his.

T'Pol looked back at him like a deer caught in a headlight.

She drew away from him, disengaging her arms from his neck.

"I believe we need to talk," She said and swam back to the shore.

Floating in the water, he watched as she scrambled out of the water. He suppressed a groan as he saw the way her clothing clung to her body once she rose from the water. She looked over her shoulder at him and then bent down, grabbed her bag, and darted for the nearest tree to change.

Sighing, he swam to the bank and climbed out. He also grabbed his bag and snatched some dry clothes out of it. Deciding that it was safe to change where he was, he started peeling off his drenched clothing, and dried off.

As he was pulling on a white cotton t-shirt, T'Pol emerged from behind the tree. She was dressed in what he could only describe as her casual clothing: a pair of dark brown, loose fitting pants, and a maroon sleeveless shirt.

He bent down and shoved his wet clothes into a separate pocket in his bag, then moved to stand up, wiping his hands off on his dark blue pants.

Staring into her eyes, he realized that what they needed to talk about was something that she didn't really want to explain.

Well, she was going to.

Trip chatted with Mayweather as they hiked next to a beautiful little stream. The mountains lay before them, and Trip breathed in a breath of fresh air. It was so good to be on solid ground once again, to feel the solid material underfoot, and not just metal plating.

The soft ground squished under his foot as he stepped into a puddle of mud. He looked down and laughed as he pulled his foot from the puddle. The ground sucked his shoe for a moment before giving in and letting Trip go. It had been such a long time since he had felt the simple joys of taking a walk.

"So, where are the captain and sub-commander," Mayweather asked, maneuvering around a small bush.

"I dunno, they went off in the opposite way from the camp. I think the captain mighta wanted to be alone with the sub-commander, though I'm not sure why," Trip responded shrugging.

"Yea, right," Mayweather grinned like a cat that ate the canary.

"What? Why does everyone say somethin' like that?"

"It's nothing. I mean, there just seems to be something between them, that's all," Mayweather replied, sobering.

Trip stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?"

Mayweather stopped and turned around.

"Yeah, you know, I think maybe they like each other."

"The Captain? Liking a Vulcan," Trip scoffed.

"Yeah."

"Uh, okay, sure thing, Travis," Trip laughed, uncomfortably.

"Suit yourself, but everyone else sees it," Mayweather shrugged and started walking again.

Trip shook his head. There was no way, no way in hell that the captain was attracted to T'Pol. Sure she was pretty and all, but she was a cold and heartless Vulcan. She wasn't anything like what he was usually attracted to. Trip doubted that she would even ever be affectionate with anyone, much less a measly human such as Jon.

T'Pol stood in front of the tree, holding her bag at her side. She took a breath as she watched him pull his white cotton shirt over his head and then turn to look at her. His gaze bore into her, and she felt like her entire soul was exposed to him. Perhaps it was. Perhaps he could still sense her in his mind, although that was almost unheard of, especially with humans.

She took a few steps towards him and set down her bag. Looking once more into his eyes, she sat down on the bank beside the stream. Staring out into the rushing water, she felt her emotions come back into check, calming her down.

Silently, Jonathan sat down next to her. He stared out at the stream in front of them, only occasionally peering out the corner of his eyes at T'Pol. Cautiously taking a deep breath, T'Pol turned to him.

"What did you experience," She asked, her voice the epitome of self control.

Jonathan looked at her and then back towards the water. He heaved a sigh.

"I'm not sure what it was. I just know, we were kissing, and then suddenly, my thoughts weren't my own. It was almost like they were someone else's."

T'Pol mentally chewed her lip nervously, though her outward appearance betrayed no such thoughts.

"Interesting. I did not believe that was possible with other species, much less a human."

Jonathan turned to her abruptly.

"What does that mean? What isn't possible?"

T'Pol turned fully towards him, bringing her leg up underneath her.

"This is something that Vulcan's do not speak of," She blinked. "We are touch telepaths. We shy away from touching others, because when we do we pick up their emotions and their thoughts."

"Wait a second. You're saying that every time I've touched you, you've read my mind," His eyes widened a fraction.

"No, not entirely at least. A few times I've picked up on your surface thoughts and emotions, but I've never intentionally delved deeper. That would not be rational. They are your thoughts and no one else's. Any deeper exploration would be a violation of trust," She watched as he visibly relaxed. "However, this time I did. I couldn't stop myself. Being in such close and intimate contact, my barriers weakened and I was unable to stop the rush of emotions and thoughts that surged into your mind." She looked down, almost guiltily.

Archer touched her shoulder, making her look back up to him.

"So those images that flitted through my mind were your thoughts," He asked, amazed at what he was hearing.

She nodded silently.

"And you couldn't help yourself? You couldn't stop them?"

She shook her head.

He looked back out at the gurgling stream, sighing with relief. At least now he knew what was going on.

Archer turned back to T'Pol. She was as nervous as she had ever looked before. Most would probably be unable to tell her moods, but he could see everything in her eyes, could tell what she was feeling.

"It's okay," He whispered.

She looked at him curiously.

"I didn't mind it. It was just different and I didn't know what had happened," He explained. In all actuality, he really hadn't minded the images that had seeped into his own thoughts. Far from it actually. Now, knowing that those images, those erotic images, had been created in T'Pol's mind and had been mixed with his own, only heightened his excitement.

"I should have been able to contain my own thoughts, but for some reason, I didn't wish to anymore. It was becoming more work than ever," T'Pol said quietly.

Archer smiled at her, and enveloping her hand in his, raised it to his lips, brushing his lips across her knuckles.

Her breath shuddered and he felt a slight tremble run through her body. Mentally smiling to himself, he reached over and pulled her into his arms.

She stiffened for a split second, and then melted into his embrace.

"Will that happen every time we kiss," Archer asked.

"I'm uncertain. Perhaps it was just a one time thing, the connection heightened because it was a new feeling. I'm not sure whether we will ever be able to read each others thoughts when we...if we embrace again."

"Well, I for one would like to find out," He smiled down at her raised eyebrow.

"I would as well Jonathan, however I believe that it would be best if we started back towards the camp," She said, standing.

"You're probably right. They are most likely wondering where we are."

He stood and grabbed his bag.

"Before we go to the camp, let's go towards the mountains first. I want to see what they look like up close," He grinned.

She nodded and followed as he walked away.

Hoshi laughed as Cutler and Ensign Dew chattered about a prank that Mayweather had pulled on Phlox a few days before. She looked around the small camp and noticed that most of the crew had taken off to explore the planet. There were only about 5 or 6 people mulling around the site.

She rose from her seat and walked over to her bag. Reaching in, she pulled out a PADD that had a syntax from a new language they had come across. Korellians: that was the name of the species. Running her eyes over the unfamiliar symbols, she soon became absorbed in what she was studying.

Language had always been a love of hers. She enjoyed finding languages that she didn't know, and then unlocking the puzzle pieces to find out how to read it and what it said. So far, she hadn't come across a language that she couldn't figure out, some just took her longer than others.

A sudden outburst of giggles from Ensign Dew brought her out of her reverie. She instantly noticed that the sun was starting to set, and then realized that the hiking group had returned. She smiled. Looking around, she saw Trip talking to Ensign Dew. Hoshi's smile faded.

The ensign laughed and touched Trip's arm with one hand, while the other twirled her dark auburn hair around a delicate finger. Her porcelain features were lit up by the small fire that someone had started, and she looked beautiful. All of Trip's focus was on the lovely ensign.

Hoshi sighed and looked back down at her PADD. She should have known that there wasn't anything between her and Trip, at least not on his side.

The sky was ablaze with dark purple, blue, green, orange, pink, and yellow as the sun set down towards the horizon. To the East, a few stars dotted the dark purple sky, their light fighting the alien atmosphere in a battle to reach the surface.

Archer looked back towards the mountains in front of him, a stark contrast to the clear plateau he was on now. Clouds had formed halfway up the smaller mountain, and with the direction the wind was blowing, he knew the clouds, and subsequent rain, were heading their way.

He looked back at T'Pol and smiled. She looked so beautiful with the sunset to one side, and the darkness to the other. The fiery sky burnt around her forming an ethereal halo outlining her body.

Her eyes met his, and he swallowed. Ever since their escapade in the pool, he couldn't get his mind off of what it was like to kiss her lips. He only hoped that she had been thinking the same thing as him.

Taking a step towards her, he heard thunder clap over head. He turned his eyes upward, noticing the clouds from the mountain had snuck up on them faster than he had thought possible. His eyes blinked involuntarily as he felt the first pitter patter of rain beat down. The storm wouldn't be too heavy.

He looked back at T'Pol and noticed her face was turned toward the heavens as well.

"I love the rain," He said.

She turned her head in his direction and nodded.

"I too find it very relaxing and refreshing. It doesn't rain much on my home world, but I found, while living on the compound in San Francisco, that the rain tended to calm me."

He smiled. She had never voluntarily offered information to him about her past. He could only hope this wouldn't be the only time.

The rain came down more forcefully now, and he was thankful that it was warm rain. He didn't want either of them to catch a cold. Did Vulcan's catch colds?

He stood in the rain letting it wash his face. Taking a chance, he looked over at T'Pol.

She stood with her arms straight out at her sides, her palms facing upwards. Her head was tilted all the way back, and in the faint light, he could see her eyes were closed, her lashes falling onto her cheeks.

She looked for all the world like she was praying to a deity.

Her hair was matted to her head, little rivulets of water running down the sides, and over her pointed ears.

God, she was gorgeous. How had he never seen just how stunning she was before? Yes, he had known she was beautiful, but not to this degree.

Suddenly, all he wished to do was gather her up into his arms, and never let her go.

Trip looked down at the beautiful brunette flirting with him. Ensign Christiana Dew, yes she was awfully pretty.

The little way she twirled her dark auburn hair around that delicate finger and the way her hazel eyes stared up at him made him want to smile. He was happy to be getting this attention from someone so spectacular. So why was it that he couldn't stop thinking about another certain brunette?

As Christiana touched his sleeve for the fourth time in two minutes, Trip looked around to find where Hoshi was. His gaze rested on her when he noticed her sitting alone on a log looking down at a PADD in her hands.

Did that girl ever stop working? He grinned to himself and looked back at Christiana when he noticed she wasn't talking.

"I'm sorry, what did you say," He asked, embarrassed that he had drifted off.

"I just asked what had your attention, but now I see. I'll talk to you later Commander," She said and, tossing her hair over her shoulder, turned to leave. She spotted Travis and made a beeline over to him.

Trip chuckled to himself and shook his head. Looking back over at Hoshi, he noticed that she was looking at him. Seeing that he saw her stare, she looked down at the PADD once again. If he wasn't mistaken, she was blushing.

He smiled again and walked over to her, planting himself on the log beside her.

"Whatcha doin' Hoshi, darlin'," He asked, peering over her shoulder to look at the PADD.

She pulled it away from him, shielding it from view.

"It's just a language I'm studying. Korellian," She stated, not meeting his eyes.

"Ah, interesting."

"It is, truly. The syntax is something quite unique. All of the verbs and nouns are in completely odd orders, I'm having difficulties translating certain parts, but I'm sure I'll get it," She brightened up and then blushed when she saw his confused face. "Sorry, I get a little weird when it comes to languages."

"Don't worry bout it. It's pretty endearin'," He smiled down at her.

She nodded and smiled, pushing an errant strand of raven hair behind her ear. She was wearing it down, instead of in that bun or ponytail thing she usually wore it in. He always preferred her to wear it down. It made her look more feminine, younger, and sexier. He wondered how soft it was.

Unconsciously, he reached out a hand and touched her hair.

She looked up from her PADD at him, a confused look on her face. "What are you doing?"

He pulled his hand away. "Sorry, you had a piece of, uh, ash in your hair."

She smiled up at him. "Thanks, then, for making me ash free."

He laughed then, putting his arm around her and pulling her to him. She didn't resist.

"Hey, look," He pointed towards the horizon. "The moons are rising."

Hoshi looked over to where he was pointed and gasped as she saw the 2 moons rising above the horizon: one reminding her of Earths, and the other quite smaller. They were full and bright white.

"I didn't realize it would be so gorgeous," She breathed.

"Neither did I," He whispered back, staring at her.

The double meaning wasn't lost on either.

T'Pol took a deep breath as the rain lightened up to a slow mist. The smell of rain and freshness pervaded the air. If one breathed deeply enough, you could smell the life of the trees and grass sparking once again from the nourishment the rain had brought.

She opened her eyes and looked over at Jonathan. His gaze was fixed on her. She had no idea how long he had been watching her, but just the thought of it made her flush a dark olive.

"You are so incredibly beautiful," He breathed, almost in awe.

She was quite taken aback, but didn't allow it to permeate to her surface features.

"Thank-you, captain, but I believe there is an old earth saying that states "Beauty is in the eye of the Beholder," She stated and picked up her bag.

The sun had completely set and the clouds overhead were beginning to dissipate. She could see the faint light of stars peeking through the overcast sky.

"You are correct, there is one that says that," He smiled and walked over to her. "It's getting pretty dark, I suggest we just find a place and camp out here tonight instead of going to the camp."

T'Pol looked around in the darkness. "I believe that would be the safest course of action. It would be unwise to hike in the dark seeing as how we do not know the terrain as well as would be permissible."

"Alright, let's find a good place to camp," He said looking around. He turned to the way that they had come. Pointing to a large flat area he said, "That looks about as good as any, I don't think the rain hit over there, it seems to have gone in the opposite direction. I think it's probably dry land over there."

Wordlessly T'Pol followed him over to the small expanse of land. As the captain had hypothesized, the ground was dry and somewhat soft. The grass pillowed their feet as they stepped on it.

T'Pol set her bag down, shivering a bit as she did. Since the sun had gone down, and the rain had cooled her skin, she was getting fairly cold. Her normal skin temperature was warmer than humans, and she felt the dip in temperature more prominently than the Captain.

Reaching down, she opened the bag, and pulled out a blanket. She wrapped it around her shoulders and sat down on the ground. She could feel the cold seeping into her bones from the ground and shivered once again.

Archer took a large sleeping bag from his bag and rolled it out, opening it up so it was the size that would spaciously occupy two people.

"Get in," He said. "It's more comfortable than the ground."

Silently she moved until she was sitting on the softness of the material. She leaned back until she was lying all the way down. He lay down beside her, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her back until she rested against his chest.

"Captain," She questioned his actions.

"I saw you shivering. You can't tolerate the cold as much as I can. The best way to preserve body heat is to cuddle. Actually it's to cuddle while in the nude, but this is just as good," He smiled down at her, giving her an out if she chose to take it.

She didn't. Instead she just turned in his arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

They both watched as the 2 large moons rose above the horizon, each reveling in the perfect moment.

The sun had set in a blaze of glory, the night rushing in around them.

Hoshi tilted her head up to look at the man that lay with her. The two had lain down on the ground to watch the two full moons rise together.

Trip was still staring at the stars, a look on his face that showed he was contemplating something.

Suddenly he spoke.

"Hoshi, how old do you think starlight is?" Taken slightly aback, she moved her head from his shoulder to look into his eyes.

"You're joking right? You're an engineer on a starship and you don't know how old starlight is?"

"Of course I know the scientific findings about it. That it's thousands, perhaps even millions of years old, but I asked how old you thought it was." He turned to look her in the eye.

Raising her hand to her cheek, she leaned down, her elbow supporting her weight. Pondering the odd question, she looked him over. He was genuinely curious as to what she would say.

"I don't know, I guess thousands or millions of years old. I mean, it's scientific proof," She paused. "Why do you ask?"

He leaned up a little, reclining on his elbows. Sighing, he looked heaven wards, and then back at her.

"I just find it so amazin' that what we see out there could possibly be something that doesn't even exist anymore. I mean, how many of those stars up there are still there? How many civilizations have come and gone, and we will never know of them?"

Puzzled by his change in mood, from happy and flirty, to somber and pensive, she reached over at rested her hand against his cheek.

"Does it really matter in the scheme of things," She asked.

"It should, but it probably doesn't. It's just a shame to think about. Just think, what'll it be like in a million years, if humans don't exist anymore? Everything for nothing'," He sighed deeply, gazing out to the stars once more.

"Of course it's not for nothing. It only matters to us, I guess. Perhaps that's always been what it's about. Just try and get through life with as few screw ups as you can, and then fade away. Who's to say that humans won't exist anyway," She responded and he turned to gaze at her. "Besides, all that matters is what is here, and now. Nothing else is real. You can't touch the past, you can't see the future, but you can touch and see the present. Why worry with what ifs?"

He smiled up at her and pulled her down into a hug.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're pretty darn special, darlin'?"

"A few, but it never hurts to hear it again," She grinned.

He pulled her up, so his face was mere inches from hers. She shivered as he spoke, the warmth of his breath caressing her lips.

"You are, very special," He whispered so softly it seemed the darkness swallowed it up.

A tear formed in her eye, and then, his lips were pressing against hers.

Archer looked down at the woman in his arms. Who would have thought a few years ago, that they would be here now?

T'Pol was bundled up in a blanket and cuddled up to his side. Her eyes were watching the moons, but he had a feeling something else was on her mind.

"T'Pol," He whispered.

She looked up at him, an eyebrow rising in response. "Yes?"

"Is everything alright?"

"I believe so. I was just, as you would say, caught up in my thoughts."

"Ah," He grinned. "Anything good?"

She was quiet for a moment, and his grin faded. This was obviously serious. He could see her mentally biting her lip.

"We have gone past the barriers that were appropriate between a captain and a first officer today," She stated.

He nodded, grimly. "Yeah, we did. Do you regret it?"

Suddenly, that was the only question that existed to him anymore. He had to know if she regretted taking that step. If she did, he had no idea what he would do. He couldn't just go back to acting like there wasn't anything between them.

She looked him in the eye and very subtly, almost to the point that Archer wasn't sure if he had seen it or not, she shook her head in the negative.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Since I am not technically a part of Starfleet it should not be a problem. However, there are things that you do not know that would complicate a relationship between us, if one were to flourish."

He knotted his brows. "And what would those complications be, exactly?"

She moved until she was sitting up, Indian style. He rose and mimicked her posture.

She looked down at her hands, folding them in her lap. Raising her face, she stared into his eyes, unblinking. He once again understood why many humans felt odd around Vulcans. Their stares were impenetrable, almost like they were looking straight through you into your mind, which technically, she could be. Oh wait, no, she was a touch telepath, but did that mean that she could read his mind now even if they weren't touching.

Her voice interrupted his reverie.

"Jonathan," He smiled at her using his given name. "I need you to know that we cannot enter a relationship if all you want is transient. Vulcans do not mate carelessly. When we mate, it is for life." She paused, drawing a deep breath. "When a Vulcan mates, a bond is formed, not only physically, but mentally as well. Most Vulcan mates can read each others thoughts; this is what we call a bondmate. It is similar to a spouse in your customs."

Archer nodded, gesturing for her to go on.

"I have never, bonded with anyone. I had a potential bondmate when I took the assignment on Enterprise, but when the time came for me to return to Vulcan, I found myself encumbered with the decision to leave and attend to my duties as a bondmate. I spoke with Commander Tucker about it, and he convinced me that ultimately it was my choice. I chose to stay on board and dissolve the bond between Koss and I."

Archer felt a spike of jealousy rush through him when he heard that she had discussed personal issues with Trip instead of him. As if she sensed his envy, she shook her head.

"I only spoke with Commander Tucker about the personal matter, because he had invaded my privacy and found out what was happening. He was the only one that knew, and seeing as how I wanted as few people to know as possible, he was the most logical person to discuss the matter with." She looked down and whispered, "He was far from my first choice."

A weight felt like it had been lifted from Archer's shoulders at her confession. He breathed deeply and took her hand.

"Why are you telling me this," He asked.

She looked up, almost like she was startled.

"It is common knowledge that humans include sexual activities as a large part of romantic relationships. It was only logical for you to know where I stood on that element."

"T'Pol, I would never force you into anything, much less any type of 'sexual activity,' I care too much about you."

She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

He bit down on his bottom lip. "I'm not looking for a casual relationship, T'Pol. If I was, I wouldn't be here with you, now. Somehow, you've worked your way into my heart, and I can't see my future without you being a part of it, in any way." He took a deep breath, gathering his courage. "I'm in love you."

"Jonathan, you do realize that love is an emotion, one that I'm not able to return, correct?"

"I know, but I also know that you care about me in some way, otherwise you wouldn't be here with me either, much less telling me all about Vulcan mating." He grinned. Her face was blank, but her eyes held a glimmer of laughter.

He moved closer to her, taking her face between his hands. His thumb gently massaged her cheeks as he looked into her eyes. Concentrating all of his energy into his thoughts, he sent to her mind the words he wanted her to understand: 'I love you.' He hoped she could hear him.

All his fears were put to rest as he heard her response echo through his mind: 'You are necessary to me.'

He couldn't believe his eyes, well technically, he couldn't believe his mind. Here he was, sitting with his hands on T'Pol's face, hearing her thoughts echo in his brain. 'You are necessary to me.' What a weighty response. It was possibly the closest acknowledgement to love that a Vulcan could ever express. He choked back the tears that were threatening to well up in his eyes. This was a happy moment, one which shouldn't be spoiled by tears.

Her eyes shut, almost as if she could no longer meet his gaze. Realizing that he had been sitting there holding her face for at least 5 minutes and not spoken or done anything, he moved until he had captured her lips with his.

This kiss held so much more than the previous ones they had shared. It held a promise, a vow of things to come.

As the kiss turned more passionate, he lowered her to the ground. Once all the barriers had been removed from between them, he gathered her up once more in his arms. Her eyes shone with what appeared to be fear.

"Are you alright," he asked, worrying about what she had to be fearful about.

"Yes. I am just trying to prepare myself for this," she whispered in response.

It was then that a light bulb went off in his head, and their previous conversation hit him full force. If Vulcans mate for life, and she obviously didn't have a mate, that meant that she had never...oh ...

"T'Pol, we can wait. I understand. I would never hurt you; I don't want to hurt you."

"I am acceptable, Jonathan," she said. She moved her hand down to his and raised her first two fingers, gesturing for him to do the same. He imitated the sign, and she pressed her fingers to his. Suddenly, he felt her fully in his mind. He felt her love and nervousness over their situation. But more importantly, he felt the acknowledgement of forever.

Looking into her eyes, he knew that she was his, and he was hers until the end of time. As he saw her gazing back, he knew she felt the same way, even though, he knew she'd argue she didn't feel.

"I'm yours, forever," He whispered, using his free hand to caress her cheek.

"And I am yours," she replied.

He smiled and kissed her again, each drowning in the moment, in forever.

Hoshi sighed into the kiss, relaxing and pulling herself closer to Trip. He tightened his arms around her. His warmth enveloped her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rolling over, she pulled him on top of her.

She groaned when he pulled back.

"Hey, hey, come on now, don't rush," he whispered, his voice huskier than normal. He traced an invisible line from her ear to her lips and back.

She swallowed and nodded.

He pulled away, but not so far that he couldn't hold her.

Hoshi kicked herself mentally. She had finally gotten Trip to notice her, and she had practically ruined it by being too eager. Of course, she had thought that he would have liked her enthusiasm.

She sighed loudly. Trip looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tilting his face down to hers.

She shook her head and looked away, embarrassed.

"Hey, don't pull away. What's wrong?" He placed a finger under her chin and angled her face until her gaze met his.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry I went to fast. I ruined it."

He grinned and then surprised her when he laughed loudly.

Embarrassed even more, she moved to sit up and get away. He stopped her, tightening his grip around her.

"You didn't ruin anything, Hoshi. I just, it's just..."he paused.

She raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

He sighed. "It's just that, I don't wanna screw this up. I've had plenty of women that I thought were special and I ruined it by letting things go so far, so fast. You are too special, and I don't want that to happen." He looked down at her sheepishly. "I just kinda wanna take it slow with you. See where things go, before we go that distance."

She blushed and smiled shyly.

She certainly had lucked out with him.

"Alright, I'm still a little embarrassed, but I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Lets just get some sleep, it's late. We'll see where things take us. Tonight, we just sleep," he said, suppressing a yawn.

"I couldn't agree more," She concurred and buried herself further into his warm embrace.

She leaned her head against his chest, hearing the thump-de-dump of his heart. Raising her hand, she grabbed his, entwining their fingers.

It wasn't long before she was lulled to sleep by the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, and the comforting knowledge that they were together: just them and starlight.

T'Pol closed her eyes as Jonathan pulled her closer to him. She shivered and pulled the sleeping bag up more around her naked shoulders.

Thinking back on the day, she was almost unable to perceive how things had progressed so far. When they had arrived on the planet, all the sentiments she had had towards Jonathan, had been so deeply repressed, that she had thought they would not interfere with her actions anymore. However, he had changed everything with that first kiss. She would be fooling herself if she said that she wished he had never kissed her, but the subsequent reactions and activities would undoubtedly have consequences further on.

As his breath tickled the nape of her neck she realized just how little she actually cared about the consequences. It was totally illogical for her not to care about them, but right now, she didn't want to be logical, she just wanted to be T'Pol.

Consequences would come later, and they would deal with them, together, just as always.

From here on out, they were together, no matter what the implications of that meant. She was his, and he was hers.

And that's just the way she wanted it.

The sun peeked up over the horizon, making sure everyone was still asleep. Yawning, it slowly rose higher up into the sky, illuminating the landscape around it, making the dew shimmer on the blades of grass.

A lone figure rose from the ground where she had been sleeping. She stretched and walked a little ways from her sleeping partner.

The sun brightened up her naked form as she sat down a few meters from the makeshift bed.

Her short hair, lightly mussed from sleeping, shivered slightly as a breeze went by. Bringing her legs up to her, she closed her eyes. She was meditating.

Hoshi yawned and opened her eyes, only to shut them immediately as the bright sun gleamed down on her. Taking another chance, she opened them once more, letting her pupils adjust to the harsh reality of daylight.

The sun seemed so much brighter here than on Earth. Of course that could be because she hadn't camped out and awoken to the bright sun in quite a while. Her eyes weren't used to it.

Rising up a little, she leaned up on her elbows. She looked over at the man sleeping beside her.

Trip lay with his mouth hanging wide open, so wide, in fact, that Hoshi would worry that flies would fly in, if there were such things on this planet, which she wasn't sure of. She hadn't seen any flying insects yet.

She chuckled as a little dollop of drool made its way out of his mouth, only to land on his arm. Any other man, she would have found that less than amusing, but it was different with Trip. She found it endearing, sweet.

Shaking her head at that thought she stood up, stretching her arms above her head to work out the kinks in her back. No matter how much she enjoyed sleeping in Trips arms last night, she was looking forward to sleeping in her own bed tonight. The hard earth below her was just not her friend.

Rolling her neck from side to side, she walked over to a small log. She sat down on it and watched the sun continue to rise before her. The magnificent sky was on fire with pinks, blues and golds.

It was times like these, in the quiet moments just before life woke up, that she remembered just how little she was. Not so much in stature, but the fact that everything else was so big. Yet life, no matter how fragile it was thought to be, was able to burgeon and sustain itself. It truly was a miracle.

She remembered back on her early childhood, and how she and her father would go out to the field behind their house every morning, before anyone woke up, and just watch the sun in silence. Then, the two would pray for life to continue on, and if there were any new beginnings or endings in their future, they would pray for the strength to prevail.

Letting her eyes slip shut, Hoshi sent up a short prayer for her future, and also Trip's. Opening her eyes, she watched once more, the sunrise.

Archer came awake with a start. He was cold, much colder than he had been the night before. Opening his eyes, he recognized the source of his coldness. T'Pol was gone, no longer in his arms.

Sitting up quickly, he let the blanket fall around his waist, revealing his upper torso. His eyes looked around, searching for her. His breath caught in his throat as his gaze fell upon the object of his hunt.

Her back was to him, the sun shining upon it, making the bronze of her skin stand out stark against the green background of the forest and mountains.

He noted that she seemed to be sitting, meditating.

Rising from his seat, he pulled on his boxers. Even though he could tell she was unabashedly naked, he still felt the need to clothe himself. Human instinct he guessed.

Silently he walked over to her, sitting behind her. Moving his legs so they were positioned on each side of her, he drew her back into his arms against his chest.

She moved easily in his grasp, and her eyes opened momentarily to let him know she registered his presence.

He kissed the tip of her ear, and then closed his eyes. Sighing, he let her calm wash over him, letting the world around them fade as it became just the two of them.

He felt her stir a few minutes later and opened his eyes, gasping as they met hers. She looked at him, and he felt his whole soul shudder.

He pulled her closer to him, engulfing her in a hug.

How had he made it this far in his life without her by his side?

Kissing her ear again, he sighed loudly.

Today, they would have to leave this haven they had found, and go back home...to Enterprise.

Trip woke up, stretching his arms out over his head and arching his back. Hearing his spine pop back into position, he rose from the ground.

He spied Hoshi sitting on a log, watching the sky, as others around him woke and stretched, packing their things, and cooking breakfast.

He spotted Travis leaving his tent, followed by none other than that ensign, Christiana Dew. Hmmm...go Travis.

Trip grinned and laughed silently to himself while making his way over to Hoshi.

As he neared her, he saw her eyes light up as she watched the burning sky.

"Beautiful," He said, loud enough for her to hear.

She jumped a little, startled at his voice. Turning slightly she nodded, "Yes it is."

"Oh, see, I wasn't talkin' bout the sky," He grinned as she blushed profusely, swiping an errant strand of raven hair behind her ear.

"You certainly know how to flatter a girl, don't you?"

"Well, I'm not Southern for nothin', now am I?" He teased, sitting down beside her.

She smiled at him and then turned back to the sky. He did the same. A comfortable silence overtook the area as they watched the pinks and golds fade away, as the blue of the sky became more prominent.

She turned to him suddenly.

"Isn't fraternization between the crew forbidden?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I think it is, but the Cap'n has made it pretty clear that he doesn't care much, as long as it doesn't interfere with our ability to do our jobs. Even T'Pol said something along those lines not too long ago."

"So, do you think he'll allow it? For us I mean."

"I don't see why not. We are both professionals, and he knows that. Plus, I think he trusts us not to screw up. We'll have to be extra careful, that's another reason why I want to take it slow with you. I can tell you could be a forever girl, and I want to be absolutely sure, so we don't muck things up for the Cap'n and make things uncomfortable between us."

"A forever girl?" Hoshi asked. What did that mean?

"Yeah, you know. Somebody I could see myself being with forever." Trip blushed a little.

A huge grin ignited on Hoshi's face as she flung herself into his arms.

He laughed and hugged her to him.

"Come on, we gotta go get packed up," He stood, holding out his hand to her. She grabbed it and he pulled her to her feet.

T'Pol pulled back slightly, looking Jonathan in the eyes. She raised her hand to caress his cheek. He grabbed it and pulled it to his lips, kissing her open palm. A surge of pleasure rushed through her, and she pulled away.

Now was not the time for another romantic endeavor. They needed to go meet the group at the camp.

"We mustn't. Not now. We have to meet up with the group," She said, rising from the ground.

She watched as his eyes roamed over her naked flesh. If she were a human woman, she might blush from his lascivious gaze. He took no care in being subtle about his perusal, and obvious enjoyment, of her body.

He stood up slowly, and walked past her, to their sleeping bags.

Now it was her turn to gaze at his scrumptious assets. His back and shoulder muscles rippled as his arms moved slightly with his stride.

His buttocks, firmed and she growled in frustration that they had to leave today. She had never known that shore leaves could be so...satisfying.

He bent over, rolling up the bags. Looking over his shoulder, he tossed her clothing to her, and then went back to work at packing up their belongings. She watched as he placed a few personal items of his into her bag, since he was unable to fit them back into his. This small unconscious action had a profound effect on her. That one small act symbolized that they were now together.

She thought back on something she had over heard Commander Tucker discussing with Lieutenant Reed. He had said that if you can handle having some of the other persons belongings mixed in with your own, then it meant forever. He had followed this up by saying he had never met his 'forever girl' and that he was unsure if he ever would.

T'Pol pulled on her pants and shirt. So, she was the Captain's forever girl? She could live with that.

Hoshi finished packing and looked around the campsite. The sun was fully up now, and the camp was alive with life. Everyone was running around, packing their things, getting ready to leave.

She wondered what had happened to the Captain and the Sub-Commander, but was sure they weren't in any danger.

Trip looked up from his bag and smiled at her. She smiled back, a few butterflies flittering around in her stomach. Still, after their night together, she was all giddy about their blossoming relationship. She had no idea what the future had in store for her, but was sure that it wouldn't be too terrible.

Taking a deep breath, she bent down and packed the few remaining items into her bag. Once she had finished, she walked over to Travis.

"Hey, are you ready to go ahead and start packing up the shuttle-pod?" she asked as she neared him.

"Yeah, just about," he replied, zipping up his pack.

Hoshi about jumped when she felt an arm go around her waist, but then realized who it was. She turned slightly in his grip and stared into his startlingly blue eyes.

"Scared you," Trip teased.

"In your dreams," She replied, unable to remove the smile from her lips. She squirmed out of his grasp and took a step back.

"You? Always," he grinned back at her.

Travis looked on at the two, his eyes wide, and a huge smirk crossing his lips.

"Anyone seen the Captain," he asked, breaking the spell between the two.

Trip turned to him and shrugged.

"Not since he went off with T'Pol yesterday. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"Weren't they supposed to come back here last night?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, but they probably got distracted," Hoshi smirked and Travis chuckled in response.

"Aw now you're insinuatin' that somethin' is goin' on with the Cap'n and Sub-Commander," Trip groaned.

"Oh come on, everyone sees it," Hoshi said.

"I tried to tell him that yesterday, Hoshi, but the Commander doesn't want to see it." Travis chirped up.

"I just can't see what you guys are talkin' bout. I mean, they are close because they work together, not because they wanna jump in the sack together. They are friends, nothin' more," Trip argued. "Besides, there's no way that the Cap'n would go for a Vulcan. No way. Hell would freeze over before that'd happen."

Trip took a deep breath as he watched the two Ensigns faces. Hoshi was looking over his shoulder and Travis' eyes were wide.

"What? What is it," Trip asked.

"I think Hell just froze over," Hoshi said, surreptitiously pointing over his shoulder.

Archer slowed as he and T'Pol neared the camp. He held T'Pol's hand in his, and he used it to pull her back to him. T'Pol in tow, he led them to the edge of the forest, so the trees hid them from view. Dropping his bag, he looked around; making sure no one saw them.

"Jonathan?" T'Pol asked, obviously confused at his actions.

"Shh...I just want a few more moments alone with you before we get back to the real world," he said, lowering his lips to hers.

Her mouth went slack against his, and it wasn't long before her lips began to move against his. For someone who had never really been with a man before, she was quite good at this. Definitely a quick learner.

He raised his hands to her cheeks and caressed them. He felt her move her hands up and grab hold of one of his. Feeling two fingers press against his palm, he formed the gesture she had taught him. As their fingers caressed, their kiss became more heated. He wished they didn't have to go back to the ship today; he wished they could stay this way forever.

Knowing that there was no way that they could, he released her lips and took a step back, their fingers still touching.

Her eyes were glazed, and her pink tongue darted out to moisten her lips. He groaned in response. It couldn't go any further right now, so he let her fingers go. Pulling back, he reached down and grabbed both of their bags, his which he had dropped purposely, and hers which had been dropped carelessly once his mouth had descended onto hers. He watched her swallow, and then nodded. She nodded back, and he began walking towards the camp, her at his side.

As they approached, he saw Hoshi, Travis, and Trip standing in a group watching them walk their way. He took in the grins on the Ensigns faces and Trip slack jaw and knew immediately that his and T'Pol's last minute forest embrace had been seen.

Looking over at her, he knew that she realized it as well. She raised her brow at his look and he just grinned and shrugged. At least it had only been his trustworthy friends that had taken notice.

He walked straight over to the three officers. T'Pol followed him.

"Did you guys have a relaxing night?" Archer asked.

Hoshi and Travis smiled and nodded. Archer looked over at Trip, who hadn't given him a response. Trip's eyes were roving from him to T'Pol and back, his mouth still hanging open.

Archer watched as Hoshi reached up her hand, and silently shut Trip's mouth. This seemed to break his spell and he stammered, "Uh, yea, relaxin', right."

Archer grinned and called the whole group over, letting them know it was time to get back to the ship. He motioned for Travis to go ahead to the shuttle-pod, and everyone made their ways to their respective pods.

As he walked, Porthos ran up to him, jumping up, signaling to Archer that he wanted to be pet. Archer bent over and picked him up, chuckling as Porthos smothered him with puppy kisses.

Hoshi laughed as she walked beside him.

"He's missed you. He decided that he wanted to spend the night with Ensign Cutler though, so I didn't get to see him much," she said.

"Ah, he's such a ladies man," Archer laughed.

Hoshi giggled in response, and sped up her pace, slowing down only once she reached Trip.

Archer watched the two interact. Hmm...perhaps there was a reason that Hoshi hadn't been able to spend much time with Porthos. Could there possibly be something going on between his friends?

Archer sat on his bed, a book in one hand, and Porthos in the other. He contemplated the events of the past two hours.

The crew had arrived back on the ship, the next group ready to go down to the planet to enjoy their shore leave.

He had immediately gone to his ready room, telling T'Pol that they would talk later. She had agreed and made her way to her quarters to unpack.

It hadn't been more than 5 minutes before the chime to his ready room had signaled he had a guest. He had told them to come in, and was surprised to see it was Trip.

"Cap'n, I think we need to talk," He had said, a serious look on his face.

Archer had gestured for him to sit. Trip sat down and had gathered his thoughts.

After a few long moments of uncomfortable silence, Trip began.

"I don't exactly know what I saw down there, Jon. I mean, I know what I saw, I just can't believe it. You and T'Pol?"

Archer nodded, "It would appear so. Is this a problem to you?"

"Nah, I just can't really understand it. Jon, she's Vulcan. You hate Vulcan's," Trip reminded him.

"Well, they sort of grow on you after a while, Trip."

"Okay, if you say so. I just don't get it, but it's your life. If she makes you happy, which is almost an oxymoron in and of itself, then I'm happy for ya. I won't stand in your way," Trip said, but didn't move to leave.

"Was there something else, Trip?"

"Yeah, uh, ya see, while we were down on the surface, I kinda got a lil closer to someone," He said quietly.

Archer signaled for him to go on, sure of where the conversation was going, but wanting to hear it from Trip.

"Well, me and Hoshi kinda," Trip stammered. "Well we kinda kissed."

Archer laughed. That was all? They had just kissed and Trip was acting embarrassed about that?

"Okay?" Archer said once his laughter had subsided a bit.

"Well, I mean, I know she's like a daughter to ya, and I just wasn't sure how you'd feel bout me datin' her." Trip said, his face red.

"Daughter? I'm not that old," Archer sobered.

"You're a geezer," Trip laughed in response.

Archer raised an eyebrow.

"Just keep digging you a hole. Keep on and maybe I won't give you my blessing."

"You'd do that?" Trip widened his eyes.

Archer leaned forward.

"I've seen the way you two look at each other. I know the man you are, and frankly, I don't think Hoshi could find better. You have my permission to pursue the relationship, as long as it doesn't interfere with your work. If that happens, you'll have to end it. Starfleet doesn't really like the fraternization between crew members, but they aren't out here, I am. Relationships will grow on a ship this size, and we can't all be expected to stay celibate, now can we?"

Trip nodded in response.

A quiet silence overtook the room as the two men thought over the past night.

Trip stood and made his way to the door. Turning back to Archer he smiled.

"You know, you're not half bad, for an old guy."

After that, Trip darted out the door, before he could respond.

Now, here he was, two hours later, sitting in his room, reading.

The door chimed and Porthos jumped off the bed and ran to the door. Archer chuckled and called out, "Come on in T'Pol."

The door opened and T'Pol walked in, nodding her greetings to Porthos. Porthos followed her to her chair and sat by her feet as she sat down.

Archer smiled and shook his head. She even had his dog in love with her.

"Jonathan," She started, only to be cut off by him.

"I know, I know, we need to talk."

She nodded in response. The room grew quiet, only the sound of their breathing filtered through.

"Look, I know what you are going to say. That it isn't rational to have the two of us pursuing a relationship while we both serve on the same ship. That a Captain and his First Officer shouldn't be in a relationship at all, and that Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command won't allow it." He paused. "Just tell me you don't regret what happened between us."

He had his heart on his sleeve, now it was just up to her to either take in gently, or squash it and all of his hopes.

She looked down at her lap and then met his eyes: her serious gesture.

"I don't regret it. You are correct, though. I was prepared to say all those things to you. However, I have been evaluating the past events for the last 2 hours, and have come to the conclusion that," She paused, swallowing. "That, I don't wish to end what we have."

He blew out the breath he wasn't aware he had been holding.

She continued, "It is completely illogical, and I'm sure our relationship will have consequences later on, but you are a part of me. A part that is necessary to my existence. If we were to end this relationship, then we would both still want it, and it would make our work efficiency decrease, because we would not have it."

"That sounds logical." Archer agreed. "It will probably help our performance if we were to continue to pursue this, that way it wouldn't be constantly on our mind, well at least not the worrying."

He stood.

"I know that, I have cared for you for quite a while now, and it always made me nervous to allow you to go on away missions, but I did it anyway, because it was your job. I don't think that it will be any different now. It wouldn't matter if we were in a relationship or not, I would still love you, and it will always be nerve-wracking when I have to send you into a potentially dangerous situation."

T'Pol nodded in agreement.

"I understand completely. It was never comfortable for me when you were in danger, either."

This admission brought a smile to his face. He walked over to her, and got down on his knees. Taking her hands in his, he kissed each one in turn.

"So we are in agreement? We are going to do this?"

"It would appear so," She agreed, her gaze dropping to his lips.

He smiled and raised up to meet her lips in a soft kiss.

They kept the kiss sweet and slow, knowing now that there were endless possibilities that would come later.

He smiled as they fell onto the bed together.

Who would have thought that this would have ever happened, and all because of one little shore leave.


End file.
